Drill presses for home use are becoming increasingly popular. Most of these drill presses, however, have limited capabilities and in general, as taught by Werth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,278,407, and Spohn, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,141, the machine head is stationary and the base to which the workpiece is mounted, is moved relative to the head. These drill presses may also include a tilt table mountable on the base, to permit drilling holes in a workpiece at angles other than normal to the base. Most of these tilt tables as taught by Lotta in U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,740 or Kulzer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,847 are complex and too expensive for a non-commercial user. To remedy this, N. Engler in his book, "Jigs, Futures and Shop Furniture", RODALE PRESS 1989, p. 71, teaches how to build a drill press table which can perform the required tilt table functions.
Disclosed is a novel drill press in which the drill machine head is movable relative to the base and has an attachable tilt table which is readily affordable by the home user.